Tease
by The Famous Fire Lady M
Summary: 1 x 7 Two-shot. 1 teases and 7 is a potty mouth. Rated M for the first chapter only. Chapter 2: Holey “You’re all holey!” 2 exclaimed, nudging 1 with his elbow. “Now you’re really the Pope Doll.”
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own 9. I never have owned 9. This is just a figment of my sick twisted imagination.

She ground against him as he kissed her, straddling her waist. He sat up as if studying her inner workings through the opening, his head cocked to the side, a smug smirk on his face.

She gasped, moaning his name. "O-1! Just do it already!" It was just like them to argue like this, always, even during bonding.

He made a 'hmph' noise, that one he always did and thrust his hand into her opening, caressing her metal innards gently with one finger. Her back arched against him, pushing his hand further inside of her.

He teased her with his hand, just brushing against her with the tips of his fingers and pulling back just as she moaned and fell back as the source of her pleasure was lost, her breathing heavy.

"You.. bastard." She panted, managing to get the words out between gasps and moans of pleasure. That sneer of a smirk of his was back on his face. "You teasing bastard.."

"Oh, am I?" He wriggled his fingers deeply inside of her and her hands tensed at his shoulders, actually ripping a hole in the fabric.

A soft green glow emanated from inside her. She called out his name. "O-1!" That sneer of his, that arrogant smirk, was back as he hissed in her ear, his mouth against it,

"I liked 'you bastard' better." punctuating the words 'you' and bastard' with a flicking of his fingers against her insides and wires that made her moan and gouge another set of holes further down on his back and shoulders.

"Oh Creator, 1.." she gasped as the light issuing from her opening brightened tenfold and blended with the light coming from his.

He hissed her name in her ear, the sole time he said hers while he had her calling his name every time he touched her.

He pressed his body to hers, his hands at her back, fingers tensing and relaxing, a small hole forming just like the ones he had on his shoulders.

Soon enough, exhaustion claimed them and they slipped into a rest cycle, their bodies still entwined, bathed in a soft green glow. The last thing 1 remembered before closing his optics was sliding off her and curling an arm around her oddly warm middle.

She was already asleep when he, his optics half-closed, whispered, "I love you too, you blasted girl."

-end one-shot-

AN: Aha! XD My first pure unadulterated stitchpunk pr0nz. XD I dunno where this idea came from although I must say I was excising my demons in this one. XD RER Peeps.

Peace, arrive-see you!

TTFLM


	2. Chapter 2 Holey

Disclaimer: I do not own 9. XD If I did, would have died at the end and not 1. XD

"Hey, 1." 2 called out, a big grin on his face. His smile turned to concern when he saw half a dozen large rip marks along his shoulders.

"You're all holey!" 2 exclaimed, nudging him with his elbow. "Now you're really the Pope Doll." 1 scoffed at the inane nickname the twins, along with 2, 5 and 7's help, thought up.

"I'll fix you up though!" 2 said, still chuckling to himself at his own little joke. He'd have to tell that one to the others. He pushed 1 to a sitting position to better reach his shoulders.

2 was sewing him back up and attempting to make small talk with the uncooperative 1. He was chattering away on and on about something he and 5 had made. 1 wasn't really listening until 2 stopped for a moment, examining his handiwork.

"Well, there you go, my brother, all patched up." he patted him on the now fixed shoulder. "Though I can't help but wonder how you got these. No, no. it's rude of me to ask. Just see to it that it doesn't happen again." he gave him a roguish wink. Of course he wasn't completely sure of who did it but he had an inkling.

1 grumbled. "It was 7, that blasted girl. She couldn't keep her hands off of me." He shook his head, trying to pass it off as the scars from a fight.

2 bit back a smile. He knew it and he was happy his big brother had found someone at last, despite it being the one stitchpunk who harbored the most resentment towards 1. He also smiled at the double entendre 1 unwittingly uttered.

So his thoughts were right. He knew that 7 had similar rips along her back. He had also noticed a slight.. change in 7's habits and personality. Mood swings , for one example. He didn't know how to break it to his big brother but someone would have to soon. There was going to be a new occupant in the cathedral at last. 2 laughed, imagining how he would react upon finding out.

He had been right all along. 1 had finally got the girl.

AN: Hokay, I see 1 and 2's relationship as more of a ozai/iroh thing from avatar the last air bender. XD I do not ship it but it's hilarious to see them interact in a familial way.


End file.
